villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merlock the Magician
Merlock was the main antagonist of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. He is an evil sorcerer. He was voiced by Christopher Lloyd, who also portrayed Judge Doom. History Merlock is an anthropomorphic wolf sorcerer who possesses a green magic talisman that gave him the ability to transform into (non-anthropomorphic) animals, including a hawk (a form he most commonly uses to get around over long distances), a vulture, a rat, a beetle, a griffin, a bear, and a cougar. When placed on the Genie's magic lamp, the talisman grants Merlock an unlimited number of wishes to be granted, instead of the usual three for everybody else. When he first possessed the lamp, some of the sorcerer's wishes that were unwillingly granted by the Genie include his own immortality, the sinking of Atlantis into the sea (which, in this case, was not just a city but a luxury resort that was so popular that Merlock failed to obtain a hotel reservation), the eruption of Mount Vesuvius due to Merlock's hatred of Pompeii, and the creation of anchovy pizza. In the movie Merlock is obsessed with retrieving the Genie's lamp, which he apparently lost to the thief Collie Baba (a parody of Ali Baba) several millennia before. Collie Baba buried the lamp, along with a large amount of treasure, in the middle of a desert. When Scrooge McDuck and his family came searching for that very treasure, Merlock with the the aid of his henchman, an Arabic explorer named Dijon, attempts to use Scrooge's ambition to obtain the lamp for himself. In the end of the film, Merlock finally combined his talisman with the Genie's Lamp once more and wishes to transform Scrooge's Money Bin into his gloomy flying castle. Scrooge and his nephews confront the sorcerer who merely wish Scrooge to be blown overboard. Scrooge's nephews manage to get the lamp and toss it towards Scrooge so that he can wish to save his life. Merlock turns himself into a griffin and recovers the lamp from Scrooge, who grabs him and smacks him repeatedly with his cane, making him lose the talisman (thus turning back to normal) and apparently fall to his death. At the end of the film, when Genie was freed, Dijon, whom Merlock wished Genie to turn into a pig, turned back into his original form. This indicates that all of the other wishes previously granted by Genie, including Merlock's wish for immortality, were also undone. Videogame appearance Merlock makes another appearance in the video game Legend of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse. How the game is related to the Duck Tales movie, and if so how did he survive the fall is not known. In this game, he is known as the Sorcerer of Darkness and is responsible for stopping the River of Time and threatening the Tree of Life in the process. Mickey Mouse must defeat Merlock in order to restore everything to what it once was. He mainly uses fire and lightning to attack. Eventually, he'll change into a dragon, changing his strategy entirely. He will breathe fire at Mickey, fly to the other side of the screen, and toss a spiked ball in front of him. Merlock also appears in the video game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers as the main antagonist. Once again, the game's relation to the movie is not known. He captures reporter Daisy Duck after she infiltrates his temple, and Donald Duck sets out to rescue her. In the final level movie, Donald Duck reaches Merlock's lair, and the final battle between him and Merlock begins. Merlock has three attacks. The first one is to make the floor tiles disappear. Second, to unleash arrows, and the third is the fire attack. In the end, Donald rescues Daisy. Personality Coming soon! Appearance Coming soon! Gallery Throne of Merlock.jpg Merlock's Throne.jpg Merlock's Throne Room.jpg Merlock's Throneroom.jpg The Throne of Merlock.jpg Inside Merlock's Palace.jpg Outside Merlock's Palace.jpg Merlock's Palace.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Wolves Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torchbearers